Robin Hood/Bio
Robin of Loxley, better known as Robin Hood is the legendary green-clad outlaw and leader of the Merry Men. Because of his tendency to rob the rich and give to the poor, Robin became a symbol for the lower class people of medieval Britain. In some stories Robin Hood was a crusader while in others he was a Yeoman, either way Robin finds his possessions being taken by the Sheriff of Nottingham who is assisting Prince John in taking over England while Richard the Lionheart, who Robin is still loyal too, is off leading the Crusade. In order to combat the injustice done to the people of England, Robin creates a band of outlaws called the Merry Men. In most versions of the story, Robin defeats the Sheriff of Nottingham, has his possesions and titles restored, marries his love interest Maid Marian and sees Richard the Lionheart return to Britain to depose his tyrannical brother. __TOC__ Battle vs. Odysseus (by CuchulainSetanta) On an island somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea, Odysseus and his man have landed to gather supplies for their long voyage home. Finishing up, Odysseus monitors his crew as they pack up, when suddenly, an arrow flies over Odysseus' head, striking one of the sailors in the throat. Odysseus looks to see where the arrow came from, seeing Robin Hood on a nearby cliff top. Robin grins and doffs his cap to the warrior-king, as more Merry Men come out of hiding to raid the supplies. Odysseus heads after Robin, anxious to take out the leader of these strange bandits. Heading into the woods, Odysseus notches his great bow and cautiously searches for Robin. Robin silently appears on a tree limb and takes aim with his longbow, but Odysseus, noticing the lack of animal noise, senses something amiss. He hits the ground just as Robin fires another shot, then fires on Robin, striking him in the leg. Robin falls out of the tree, painfully pulling the arrow out of his leg. Odysseus hurls a javelin, but Robin rolls out of the way before it hits. Jumping back on his feet, he pulls out his quarterstaff, while Odysseus unveils his axe. Charging, Odysseus is hit in the chin by the staff, but recovers in time to block another blow. Odysseus swings again, cleaving the quarterstaff in two. Angered, Robin tackles the warrior-king and draws his dagger, prepared to finish off Odysseus. He tries to stab Odysseus in the head, but he moves aside before it hits. Odysseus regains his bearings and shoves the outlaw off, drawing his sword in the process. Robin also draws his sword, and the two clash once again. However, with his shorter blade, Odysseus manages to make it through Robin's defenses, stabbing him through the heart. Making his way back to his men, Odysseus finds they too have triumphed over the Merry Men. Taking stock of his losses, Odysseus sets out once more. Winner: Odysseus Expert's Opinion Like in the previous mythology match, Hercules vs. Cuchulain, the deciding factor seemed to be that, while Robin Hood is used to fighting more mundane opponents, Odysseus is able to hold his own against monsters and other fantastic threats, meaning he had more experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Conan the Barbarian (by KevlarNinja) Conan The Barbarian, well on a quest, has ended up in Sherwood forest. Unkown to Conan, Robin Hood, thinking that King John hired Conan to kill him, is aiming an arrow right at Conan's chest. He fires, but, in a rare instance, he misses! "Looks like I'm getting rusty." Robin says to himself. Conan looks up and then fires his own bow and arrow, which, not as surprisingly, misses Robin. Conan pulls out his Battle axe and charges at Robin Hood. Robin runs off and picks up his Quarterstaff. He blocks Conan a few times and even jabs him in the chest, but Conan chops the Quarterstaff in half with his axe. Lucky for Robin, Conan's axe get's stuck in the ground. Robin and Conan both pull out there swords and shield, and start to duel. But soon, Conan chops Robin's Buckler in half! But Robin strikes back by stabbing Conan in the arm, who groans in pain. Robin runs off, with his sword stuck in Conan's arm. Conan pulls the sword out of his arm and pulls out the Dagger of Khosatral Khel. Robin hides behind a tree and hears someone walking towards him. He takes out his Rondel Dagger. He comes out of hideing and stabs, but no one is there, so the dagger just gets stuck in the tree's trunk. Suddenly, Robin grunts and falls down, dead. Conan stabed him in the back. He raises the dagger in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Conan The Barbarian Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. William the Conqueror (by MilenHD) At a road in England leading at village in Nottinggamshire,William the Conqueror and 4 Norman knights are coming to get rid of the problematic thieves.As they crossed the opened gates of the village,one of the people who turned saw the king and bowed down along with many more around him.As William dismounted his horse and told them to get up.As the people rosed up,William showed a sheet of paper showing Robin's face and had spoken: "Citezens of Nottinggam,I had come here as a good king to stop the problematic thief and his gang,if you know were they are,tell me and I will go and erase them. One of the villagers said: "Your majesty,the thieves are hiding in the west side of the village" Hearing this,William pulled his sword and ordered his soldiers to get west.Just there Robin with his gang memebers:Little John,Will Scarlett,Friar Tuck and a new recruit to his gang were sitting and thinking about their next attack against the Sheriff,but little did they know that they had been spottted by the Norman king and his troops.William ordered his knights to fire their crossbows and they killed the new recruit by piercing his skull. Robin:1234 William:12345 As Robin and his band got up,they aimed the bows,and killed one of the Normans and the other Normans retreated behind one of the houses. Robin:1234 William:1234 Robin told his group to split in two and catch the Normans off-guard.As William and the Normans saw that their enemies had tricked them,he gave an order to find but stay together as Will and Friar were stalking them,Will fired an arrow,which missed it's target and one of the Normans,decided to go and check what happening,only to get his face demolished by the hatchet. Robin:1234 William:123 As they heard his dying scream,the Normans and William assaulted the thieves with their axes and swords.First Friar chest got pierced by William's broadsword,while Will was unable with his hatchet to stand against the dane axe of the Norman,which decapitated him. Robin:12 William:123 Robin and John were moving slowly,but after they approached closer,they saw Will and Friar butchered,John aimed his bow and fired an arrow,killing one of the Normans. Robin:12 William:12 William and his last Norman attacked Robin and Little John,and John pulled his quarterstaff and he managed to smack and knock down the Norman,but William attacked him with his sword,breaking the staff in half and Little John pulled his broadsword,while Robin tried to kill the Norman with his own sword,the Norman escaped with his long seax and stabbed John in the throat. Robin:1 William:12 Than William and his last soldier charged at Robin Hood,while Robin was holding his sword,he swung it and killed the Norman,than he turned his attention toward William,who had his sword and shield ready. Robin:1 William:1 Than both warriors clashed with Robin having only sword and William sword & shield combo,he though he will lose,but he grabbed Will's hatchet and smashed it at William's shield and pulling it away from him.Than with his final breath Robin slashed with full force slicing the King's throat. Robin:1 William: Seeing he had slayed the Norman Duke,and restored the Anglo-Saxony in England,Robin looked at his dead gang and he falled on his knees and roared in anger,for his lost team-mates. Expert's Opinion It was no doubt one of the closest battle ever I had in Season 2.While William had better mid range weapon,training and superior tactics,Robin was both good in long and short range category,also William's crossbow might have been more effective in urban scenario,but Robin's mobility,archery and the fact that he had faced similar opponents before helped him to win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios